Família
by todabiariuli
Summary: Leah fala sobre como realmente se sente sobre os membros do seu bando. Primeira Fic


**Primeira Fic sejam bonzinhos**

**Nessa Fic não vão ter dois bandos e Sam é o Alfa porque eu prefiro assim.**

**Tudo pertence a Stephenie Meyer e não a mim é claro.**

**Capitulo 1: Colin e Brad parte 1**

**Leah POV**

Que horas são agora duas e meia da manhã, a por favor essa fogueira já está ficando ridícula. Tudo bem eu estava feliz que no final das contas não houve uma luta contra os Volturi, eu não sou uma vadia sem coração, ta talvez eu seja, mas claro que eu não queria que meus "irmãos" se machucassem ou pior... Ok Leah ta tudo bem agora não tem porque se preocupar eles estão bem.

Olho ao redor eu vejo a minha "família" reunida, Seth, Collin e Brad então juntos rindo de alguma coisa, até eu tenho que confessar os três são os filhotinhos mais adoráveis do mundo inteiro. Seth é o meu bebezinho e sempre vai ser, agora Collin e Brad são meio que uma surpresa nunca pensei que ficaria tão apegada a eles...

Flashback

"Então por que eu estou aqui mesmo?" eu perguntei pela milésima vez aos meus "adoráveis irmãos"

Nos estávamos todos esperando Sam na sua sala de estar da casa que ele dividia com Emily. A verdade era que eu tive uma noite péssima, nenhuma noite tem sido fácil desde que descobrimos que iriamos lutar contra os vampiros fodões da Itália e a nossa chance de vitoria é de 10% ou menos. E eu realmente não entedia porque tínhamos que ir a casa do Sam, eu sei que ele é o alfa blá blá blá mas ele morava do "lado errado" da reserva, Emily sempre amou aqui, todos nós moravos no Sul onde a floresta fazia fronteira com a praia, pra mim lá era o melhor lugar da reserva, veja bem nos somos a elite daqui. Mas nãããããããõ desde pequena Emily sempre gostou do Norte, que lá no fundo não era tão mal assim a reserva inteira era linda no final das contas, aqui não havia praia mas sim floresta em toda parte, com os maiores pinheiros do mundo, serio não estou exagerando era um trabalho danado impedir que os vendedores de arvores de natal ficassem longe.

"NÓS NÃO SABEMOS LEAH" Paul, Jacob, Jared, Quil, Seth e Embry responderam juntos

"Eu sei" Sam apareceu na soleira da porta "Novos reforços para o bando"

Todo mundo começou a falar perguntar quem eram, mas eu não consegui prestar atenção a unica coisa que eu conseguia pensar era que mais gente ia entrar nessa confusão de mundo em que eu vivia, pobre coitados. Jared pareceu perceber meu mal estar, ele era bom com pessoas em geral, e perguntou se tava tudo bem, eu disse que sim e disse que precisava de ar e sai pelas portas do fundo.

Eu não podia acreditar não era justo se eu tivesse forças eu ia entrar em fase ali mesmo mas estava tão cansada.

"Terra para Leah. Leah, LEAH"

"AI, pelo amor oque foi Emily?!" Ela surgiu do jardim e eu tinha que admitir seu jardim era lindo.

"Você parece mal?"

"É, você sabe uma vadia roubou meu namorado"

"Arrrrgh. se for só isso tenho certeza que você mereceu"

"O que?" Ela não disse isso

"Ah não estou com saco para sua choradeira hoje" Eu não podia acreditar no que ela estava falando

"Ah me desculpe Emily as minhas costas machucaram a sua faca?" Eu disse e em um minuto nos duaa explodimos em uma gargalhada nos degraus da escada. No final das contas era sempre assim comigo e Emily por mais que eu quisesse arrancar os ovários dela com minhas próprias mão eu não conseguia, talvez porque ela me conhecesse muito bem. Vejam ela não ficou se achando por ela era o amor da vida do Sam e não eu, ela pediu as suas desculpas, mas ao contrario dos outros ela não ficou me pressionando a aceitar apenas deixou que acontecesse e ela não ia aceitar qualquer merda que eu falasse para ela, ah não ela iria revidar, afinal como ela mesma dizia, ela me ensinou tudo o que eu sabia, e era verdade.

"Então o que está te incomodando?" Emily me tirou do meus devaneios

"E estou preocupada Emily. Sam acabou de falar que temos novos garotos no bando, e eu não sei o que pensar, no fundo eu amo essas trogloditas, tenho medo do que pode acontecer com eles" Eu disse

"Eu também Leah, meu coração ta cada dia mais apertado, eu não posso perder vocês" Ela disse e começou a chorar

"Eu sei, eu sei. Para Emily se o Sam te ver assim ele vai me matar por te fazer chora" Eu disse com meus próprios olhos cheios de lagrimas.

"Ok, ok, no final é o dever de vocês" ela soluçou mais um pouquinho "Mas sabe de uma coisa Lee, sempre vai ter uma pessoa que podemos culpar..."

"BELLA" Nos duas falamos e fizemos caretas e começamos a rir novamente

"Você não presta Em, ela vem aqui e você vem com todo aquele papinho de "garota dos vampiros" e blá blá blá"

"Ah você sabe né Leah eu posso ser uma piranha?! Afinal quem te ensinou tudo que você sabe mesmo?!"

"Você"

"isso isso, mas afinal quem são as novas bocas que eu terei de alimentar"

"Não faço ideia, eu sai tão atordoada da sala que nem ouvi"

Emily se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim "Então vem, vão descobrir?"

Eu estendi a mão e juntas fomos para dentro.

**E ai gostaram?!, já estou trabalhando na continuação **


End file.
